Kingdom Hearts Two: Secret of the Hearts
by BeautifulAkiko-02
Summary: A new darkness has arosen, and in order for Riku to save his own heart he must take the heart of a pure princess. Sora must make it to another world, to save Kairi, but he learns a dangerous secret...


Oh my God! My very first Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction. I know it will be a very good one.

Okay after this chapter I am channeling all my energy into making an outline. .

Disclaimer: I must go pee!!

In other news, Kingdom Hearts is a product of Disney and a few hundred Japanese artists. Nothing belongs to me. Not even 50% of this fiction!

- - - - -

Kingdom Hearts

Two: Secret of the Hearts

Chapter One:

The Beginning

- - - - -

Ones born of the Heart and darkness, devoid of  
hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation.  
Seize all hearts and consummate the great heart.  
All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all.  
Realize the destiny:  
the realm of Kingdom Hearts.  
The great darkness sealed with the great heart.  
Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness.  
  
For the heart of light shall unseal the path.  
  
Seven hearts, one keyhole, one key to the door.  
  
The door of darkness, tied by two keys.  
  
The door of darkness to seal the light.  
  
None shall pass but shadows, returning to darkness.  
  
Ones born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until dark door opens.  
  
At the last door.

(Kairi POV)

            Once upon a time people lived peacefully in their own worlds. Until a man named Ansem came. He contributed his life to studying the other worlds, and studying these beings known as heartless that had been locked in their own world. He opened the doors. He opened his heart to darkness. He involved my two best friends in his dark and evil ways. Now I am separated, from both the light and the dark.

            So much to do,  
so little time...  
Take your time  
Don't be afraid.  
The door is still shut.  
Now, step forward.  
Can you do it?

You've gained the power to fight.  
All right! You've got it.  
Use this power to protect yourself and others.  
There will be times you have to fight.

Hold on.  
The door won't open just yet.  
First, tell me more about yourself.

The day you will open the door is both far off and very near.

The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes.  
But don't be afraid.  
And don't forget...  
You hold the mightiest weapon of all.  
So don't forget:  
You are the one who will open the door.

- - - -

(Narrators POV)

            "Well now what do we do?" Donald asked.

            "We gotta find Riku and King Mickey," Sora replied.

            So, uh, where do we start looking for that there door to the light?" Goofy asked. All three of them fell down in defeat. Just as soon as that was said a yellow dog appeared with a letter.

"Huh?" Sora said first.

"Pluto?" Donald called out.

"Hey, Pluto, where have you been?" Goofy inquired.

"Hey that's the King's seal!" exclaimed Donald.

"Have you seen King Mickey?" Goofy asked. Pluto ran off. They all look at each other.

"Guys, lets go!" Sora exclaimed.

"AWWWE where is he?" Donald pouted waddling along the pasture that seemed to be an endless expanse. "I knew the king should've gotten a cat.... or.... a parrot. Just not a dog!" He rambled on.

"Gyuk, why d'ya say that, Donald." Goofy asked strolling beside him.

"Well for one thing a dog is the only animal that would run away with the kings important messages. Boy oh boy, I hate dogs with their long, pesky, floppy ears." A breeze blew by making Goofy's ears flop in the wind, "And dogs, with no exception are sooooo stupid!" Donald yelled. Upon saying this he caught a glimpse of Goofy looming over him. Donald had never quite noticed that Goofy was a considerable amount bigger than him and he had never thought to notice that Goofy was a dog.

Goofy on the other hand had a stern look on his face, "Donald!" he said looking down at his waddling companion.

"H-he-he...y-yes?" Donald mumbled cowering.

"I totally agree with ya!" Goofy said. A large drop of sweat appeared over Donald and Sora's face as Donald let out a sigh of relief.

"What am I gonna do with you two?" Sora said speaking up. "Are you sure you guys don't know where we are? It's gonna be nighttime soon...." Sora said starting to become worried.

"When does this thing quit!? We've been here for months!!!!" Donald yelled storming toward the setting sun.

"Oh c'mon Donald it's only been a day or so..." Sora strode along side the two, "Besides it's not like we have any where to be."

"Not have any where to be!? What about the king!? We've got to find the king before the heartless get me.'" Donald said starting to throw one of his trade mark rants.

"Um guys-" Goofy said raising his hand slowly.

"Quiet, Goofy im not done yet!" Donald squawked.

"When will you ever be done?" Sora muttered under his breath

"Hey I heard that, why i ought to! -" He began

"GUYS!!" Goofy interrupted.

"What!?" Sora and Donald yelled looking behind them at Goofy.

"The roads splitting which way do we go?" Goofy asked. Sora looked around him. The sun had now set and the stars, one by one, were beginning to come out. The road had split into three more paths and the party was standing in the center. Each path was leading in a different direction.

"Which way DO we go...?" Sora asked slowly. As if answering his question a girl appeared on the right road. She seemed out of it, like she had been walking for days no end.

"She looks like she's sleep walking or something..." Sora said to Goofy walking more quickly to try and keep pace with Donald.

"Yup, maybe she's been hippopotumitized!" Goofy said slowly.

"It's hypnotized!!!!!!!" Donald yelled from a few yards away flailing his arms to and fro to try and get her attention.

"Right, that's what I said." Goofy replied. Sora ran up to where the girl was walking, "Hey there! Are you awake?"

She turned around and looked at Sora, raising a pierced ebon eyebrow at him. "Of course I'm awake! I just know that you're not real. That I'm hallucinating _yet_ again." She stated, matter-of-factly. "See, watch." She added as she poked Sora in the chest. "It went right through y..." She trailed off, her silver eyes widening. She threw her arms around him, laughing happily. "Its really another human!" She crooned, dropping her leather boots on the ground.

It took her a moment to get over her out burst, but when she did, she quickly let go of Sora, brushing the grass and mud off of her dress. "I've been searching for a whole week!!" She stated, harshly, now pulling out the twigs from her ebony hair and tossing them to the side. "My name is Aestie."

"I'm Sora!" he exclaimed shaking her hand. "This is Donald and Goofy."

"We thought you was hippopotumitized!" Goofy added.

"It's HYPNOTIZED!!!!!! H-Y-P-"

"That's what I said! Hippopotumitized." Goofy rebutted.  
Donald sighed, "Why do I even bother?"  
"Maybe we should split up and go each way." Goofy suggested.

"NOOOOOO! It could be dangerous in these parts we gotta stick together!" Donald yelled.

"Ok then which way do you suggest we go, Aestie?" Sora asked.

"What why is he asking HER!?" Donald squawked.

"Maybe he's hippo-" Goofy began.

"AWWWEEE forget it!"

"Well, we definitely shouldn't go down the path I came from." She stated, pointing down the furthest path to the right. "There's nothing down there but miles and miles of field and grass."

She crossed her legs, the wind blowing her hair over her silver eyes as she chewed on her lower lip in thought. Suddenly, she hit her forehead with the palm of her hand, laughing to herself. "Duh, I can just use a spell!" She stated, drawing a symbol within the dirt on the path and placing both of her hands on either side of it. Closing her eyes, she muttered something under her breath and a beam of light shot down the middle path from the symbol.

Reopening her eyes, she gave her trademark wry grin. "Well, that solves our problem. The middle one it is!" She stated, climbing to her feet dizzily from the large use of energy.

"What the middle!?" Donald huffed crossing his arms. "You listen here little Missy, I am the court wizard of the king himself, and I know that that magic is a whole load of hooey!"

"So you think we should take the left path?" Sora asked, looking back at Donald.

"You betchya! And that's advice form an expert wizard!" He exclaimed.

"Well why'dya think we should take the left one Donald?" Goofy asked.

"Well.... uhm...you see...the reason is...uhm..." Donald murmured scratching his head, "AHA!! The reason is, that the grass on the left side is shorter, than in the middle."

"So..." Goofy shrugged.

"Uhm.... well.... SO the grass on the left side must have been cut, that means there might be a town that way!" Donald shouted.

"I guess that sort of makes sense, except for one thing..." Sora replied.

"What's that?" Asked Donald.

"ALL THE GRASS IS THE SAME SIZE, YOU DOLT!!!" Sora yelled.

"WELL, maybe if you looked harder you would see that the grass on the left, is absolutely, positively, shorter than the middle," Donald retorted jumping up on Sora's abdomen grabbing his collar.

"You just don't wanna admit Aestie is right do ya!" Sora asked Donald, pushing him off

"Guys, guys!" Goofy yelled, splitting the two apart, by standing in the middle of them.

"WHAT!?" Sora and Donald yelled in unison.

"Why don't we just split up?" Goofy replied.

"Hey that's a good idea!" Donald exclaimed walking toward Goofy, "That means your coming' with me." He grabbed Goofy's hand, dragging him toward the left.

"Uh ok..." Goofy said, beginning to walk on his own. Donald and Goofy, began to go down the path leaving Sora and Aestie in the middle.

"C'mon pick up the pace ya big lug!" Donald's voice could be heard from the distance.

"What!? Are you calling me a piece a wood!?" Goofy yelled back.

"I said lug, not log!!!!" and with that there voices could no longer be heard.

- - - -

"Sora," she muttered, staring out at the waters. This was where she had found him the day before they were taken away from each other. The day when their paradise disappeared. The day when Kairi would realize she was separated from Sora forever. She suddenly stood up. "Why can't I go find him?!" she exclaimed suddenly. "I'm a Princess of the Hearts! I should be able to open the portal to..." she sat back down. "That's right. I don't know where he is."

Kairi looked to the cave. "Sora," she whispered before a gentle tear rolled down her face. "I'm going to become stronger, and I'm going to find a way back to you!"

"What will my weapon be?" she asked lolling her head around. She collapsed on the sand. "I have nothing to do!" she groaned. "I don't have a weapon, I have nothing basically. I don't even have friends anymore!" She watched as the birds circled over her. "This stinks."

Wakka was walking up the beach playing a crude version of hackey sack with his blitz ball. He heard Kairi's monologue from a few yards away. He placed his Blitzball in between his arm and his chest ad ran toward Kairi, "Hey There!!" Wakka said waving to her with his free hand, "who's this Sora fella ya've been talkin about so much?" he said stepping up to her.

Kairi widened her eyes, taken a bit aback. "You're kidding right?" she asked, looking a bit concerned for his well-being.

"Kidding?" He said scratching his face, "I dunno, i thought he was your imaginary boyfriend or something...." he set his Blitzball down. "I guess you'd be pretty lonely around here ya know. With Tidus and Selphie goin out. Everyone's pairin' up cept us," he said picking up his ball and spinning it on his finger. "But as long as I got Blitzball I'll never be lonely!" He says holding it to his chest, "So I guess I got my Blitzball you got dat sory person or whatever his name was!" smirking, "but I'm not trying to kid or anything...."

She smirked pushing his leg so he'd fall down and sit. "He's not imaginary. He was a boy I knew from my old Island," Kairi lied. Something must've happened when she was put on this island that made them forget about Riku and Sora. "And I hope you aren't implying that we should pair up."

Kairi got up dusting the sand off her skirt. "Because that's just not going to happen."

"What are you talkin' about old island? We've always lived right here… well I guess you haven't." he said looking up, "I remember when you fell out of da sky that day...." He looks back toward Kairi. "But you always told me you didn't remember anything about that world...." he stepped back from Kairi and crosses his arms. "And as far as pairin' up goes." he grunts, "Girlfriends aren't my thing they just get in da way of the important stuff like Blitzball and fighting ya know."

"You'll find a girl one day Wakka, who will accept the fact that you're married to that ball," Kairi said, kicking it up in the air and kneeing it up and down before kicking it into his arms. "And I didn't remember much…I just…well…maybe it is just a dream…Wakka…could you do me a favor?"

"Sure as long as you don't want to borrow munny or anything." he said pushing his Blitzball up in the air. "We've all been tight on that, especially my family, ever since little Chapu broke his leg...."

"Is he alright?" Kairi asked with concern. Wakka nodded.

"Nothing that a lil' time won't fix up, ya?" Wakka replied. "So what do you want?"

"I want to become stronger," she announced looking at her hand that Sora touched last. "I am sick of being the only one on the island who can't protect herself. I want to be stronger than everybody else!"

"So you want me to train you ya?" he said scratching his head. "And make you stronger...?" he turned away from Kairi. "Ya know my trainings supposed to be really rigorous," he said, his tone lifting at a fast pace.

"You don't think I can do it!" exclaimed Kairi. She pushed him back. "Fine, if you don't do it I'll tell everyone you have a crush on you-know-who."

"Ok, ok i guess we've got a deal!" he says smirking, "I'll meetchya right here first thing in the morning. Don't forget to bring ya running shoes now. You'll need 'em ya know."

Kairi smiled and walked home. It was already pretty late. She buried her face in the covers and dreamed about Sora.

Kairi woke up, smiling as the sun was still peaking over the horizon. She got dressed and put on her running shoes and then ran to the beach. She smiled at the stars. Each one of them was another world, another place to explore. She would find Sora, not wait for him to find her. She wouldn't just wait forever, until she found out Sora was gone for good. She sat down looking up, pulling her legs to her chin.

What about Riku? Whatever happened to him? She drew a picture in the sand of him. He was smiling. The wind blew the sand on the picture making it resemble a castle..."Huh?" she asked aloud. "What is this?" It wasn't just a coincidence, no, it was perfectly drawn. She fingered it, and smiled. Then the picture disappeared all together and she frowned. Wakka was still nowhere around.

"Better just wait then," Kairi said, closing her eyes. "He can wake me when he gets here." She rested on the warm sand; smiling at how wonderful it felt.

Wakka stepped atop the roof of the seaside shack, surveying the land. He saw Kairi waiting patiently. "Sometimes i worry about that girl, ya." he said under his breath. "First she makes up this sore person then she wants me to teach her how to fight...."

Wakka hopped down from the roof and walked towards Kairi, "Hey Kairi! I'm over here! Did you bring your running' shoes!?" he yells to her.

"Yup, yup!" she exclaimed showing her feet dawned with the running shoes as proof. She got up and walked over to Wakka. "So what first?" she asked, smiling.

Wakka paused in deep thought. "Hmmm, well i guess you should run around a bit. Get a little blood flowing ya know." he said, "Then I'll teach ya about some fighting techniques..."

"Okay!" she exclaimed. She turned and began running up and down the beach, at a pacing start, slowly going faster and faster. She kept at it for a while before even having to break a sweat.

Wakka put his arms to his hips and watched her run around. "Eh? She's ok, I guess, but if she wants to protect herself from all those weird creeps out there, she'll have a long way to go..." He said. He saw Kairi is still running, and blows a whistle he was hiding under his shirt, around his neck. "Heh? Kind of like me and Chapu used to do, before he broke his leg..." he sighed under his breath.

"OKAY NOW!!!" He says getting in front of Kairi. "Are you ready for your first lesson?" He asked lowering his tone.

Yup!" exclaimed Kairi.

"Ok...." Wakka says, with a maniacal grin on his face, "your first lesson is..." He says reaching behind him to a hidden Blitzball behind his back. "CATCH!!!!" He yells hurtling the Blitzball at top speed, straight toward Kairi's face.

Kairi screamed, throwing out her hands. Suddenly time stopped. "What the..." Kairi said looking at Wakka. He was completely frozen in spot. She held out her hands and suddenly time started. She grasped the ball tightly around her chest...a little stunned from what had happened...weird.

"AHHH!!" Wakka mimicked, with a wry smile on his face, "did you feel that...?" He asked walking toward her. "THAT, my friend is called, **DRIVE** everyone who has a will to fight, has it. in times of danger, are drive is at it's strongest, it increases are attack, defense, speed, or whatever the situation calls for. **Drive** is the inner strength inside of you. And the best of em' all know how to manipulate it!" He explained.

"Um...okay," Kairi replied, trying best to pay attention. The whole time stopping thing was a bit of a shock. "Please tell me you aren't going to throw blitz balls at me all day!"

"Ok now that you understand that..." Wakka said picking up a stick that was lying on the beach. "I want you to hit me with this" He handed her the stick, "And don't hold back, ya hear?"

Kairi looked at it. "Are you sure?" she asked. Wakka nodded.

Kairi took the stick a bit shocked. "Okay..." Kairi replied. She gripped it tightly and threw her arm out, aiming the stick for his head with all her might.

The stick slammed Wakka's head; he restrained himself from grimacing in pain. "Keep going..." he said motioning his hand's toward the center of his head, "Right there, ya?"

Kairi did so a little unsure.

"Oh is that all, quit being so hesitant, pretend I'm a piñata, ya?" He said. 'I've got an idea,' he thought. "Maybe you just don't have the concentration for this kind of fighting, i think your heads to distracted thinking about your imaginary boyfriend 'Sora', i bet if he WAS real he'd be a loser. I mean he hangs out with wimpy girls like you and all. He's probably wimpy too, couldn't protect anyone from a fly, am I right? He's just a little sissy boy who lives in your head!" He says grinning maniacally.

             "SHUUUUT UUUUUUUP!!" Kairi shouted smacking Wakka with the stick so hard that it cracked on his head. Suddenly she brought her hand to her mouth. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!!"

"You better pick that stick up, ya.." He says chuckling, his face hidden from her. "Cause i wanna see you take a swing at this!!!!!" he shot up into the air, Blitzball in one arm and the other taking aim. "SEE IF YOU CAN BLOCK THIS!!" he yelled, shooting the Blitzball out of his hands, at least 10x greater than the earlier throw.

Kairi screamed, "Stop!" And immediately time stopped. "This is just getting annoying now!" she exclaimed grabbing the stick and moving out of the way. When time started again she hit the ball towards Wakka like a baseball.

The ball went too fast and nailed Wakka square in the stomach. He groaned and fell to the ground. "Heh, talk about a line drive," He said clutching his stomach, "Ya when people's drive activates they unlock a special attack too, I call mine hyper pitch!" He says breathing deeply "What's your special ability like Kairi?" He asks

Kairi shrugged. It's not like she could come out and say, "Mine is when time stops!" No. "I don't have one. I can't fight remember? I don't even have a weapon yet."

"Well, then tomorrow we'll get you one!"

- - -

So what do you think?

Too dorky?


End file.
